


Liechtenstein

by Priestess_Kitty_Neko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 5 drabbles, And the first one, And then there is the last one, Do these make any sense?, Drabble, Gen, Oh, Random Song Challenge, Tiny Angst, Tiny stories with tiny angst, Vaugely Historical, no not really, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess_Kitty_Neko/pseuds/Priestess_Kitty_Neko
Summary: Random song challenge.I feel some of these songs were more random than others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have an eclectic music collection.  
> One day I might to the other five i was supposed to do.  
> ...one day.
> 
> Song/Artist/Album or game

**Adam Hill’s Aussie Anthem** , Adam Hill

Despite the fact that England had apologised to her after the incident - and really, despite what they said about him, England was quite the gentleman, it had still taken Liechtenstein a long time to persuade her brother not to shoot him. Although, if she were honest, it hadn’t taken much persuasion, it was more that for the rest of the day when she wasn’t paying attention, Switzerland was glaring at England and looking much too trigger-happy. As she’d had other responsibilities, it had been a difficult task keeping her brother distracted and ensuring England stayed out of hospital.

 

 **Chambermaid** , Emilie Autumn, _Enchant_

Liechtenstein’s hands may have been busy sewing a new shirt for her beloved brother, but her thoughts were far in the past, before her brother had taken her in after the war, when she had been dependent on wealth from estates in a different country. Austria. The war and her ties with Austria had caused the depression, had created the necessity that her brother rescue her. Her life had much improved after Switzerland had saved her, taken her in, but sometimes she still thought about the old days. She just wasn’t sure how she felt about them.

 

 **You Don’t Know What You’re Sorry For** , Sweetbox, _The Next Generation_

He didn’t talk about Austria, ever, but sometimes she’d see him, remembering. In those rare times he did, there was a sound in his voice, like she’d never heard him speak before. She knew he wouldn’t admit anything, ever. The wistful look on his face, the nostalgia and catch in his voice, by the time she noticed, it was already gone. So she never said anything. But she watched, and whenever he got that look, she’d make sure to be there. Because even though he lied even to himself, she could see how much he was hurting.

 

 **1000 Words (Full English Version)** , Jade Valerie, _Final Fantasy X-2_

Being neutral did not save you from the worries of war. She was worried about the world, of course, and worried about her own country. Austria and Hungary had been surprised to see her worried about them, but of course she had been. As a country she had close ties with both Austria, and the Austria-Hungarian Empire, until the first war had caused her economic depression and her beloved brother had rescued her. As a person, she still kept in contact with them both. Elizaveta was her friend, Roderich was kind to her. Liechtenstein could do nothing but hope, and pray her friends would pull through.

 

 **Hotgirl** , Tripod, _Middleborough Road_

Liechtenstein ran her fingers lightly over the row of books in front of her. Hungary had randomly turned up at her house this morning and dragged her away, despite protests from her brother. They’d spent all day shopping with Taiwan and were now in a comic book store, waiting for Hungary to decide which manga she wanted to buy. It was taking a while. Liechtenstein sighed.  
A thump and cry of pain from beside her made her turn. Hungary was brandishing her frying pan and scowling, as a scared looking young man clutched his head. She noticed Liechtenstein looking, and shrugged, smiling.  
“I got what I wanted,” she said, holding up some books.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Reference to the EURO soccer preliminaries strip...because of the anthem...of all first songs, why was it this one!!!!!????!!!!  
> 2.This is really nothing like the song...I was mostly inspired by the line “I can’t afford to love you anymore” but...it’s not that I feel she loved Austria romantically...this is just what happened...  
> 3\. References to Austria and Switzerland's old friendship, I guess? You can probably see my shipping coming through if you squint. Liechtenstein and Switzerland are the best siblings though????  
> 4\. Kinda relates back to the previous ones with Austria and I’ve always imagined Liechtenstein and Hungary as friends. She’s a sweet person, I think she would be worried. Set during WWII.  
> 5\. I was stumped, started the top bit, kinda got an idea where some guy was checking Liechtenstein out and Hungary hit him, but the song ended before i could really get that idea across. Hungary is totally buying yaoi manga, by the way...


End file.
